


Possessive

by deathlei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Club AU, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Seme!Naruto, SemeUke, Slut!Sasuke, Uke!Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlei/pseuds/deathlei
Summary: “Now they all know you’re mine,”
Club AU, possessive Naru, NaruSasu (again ;D) Unedited...





	

Sasuke smirked, dropping down low and rising fluidly, twirling once before strutting across the room with hips swaying. He exuded confidence as he slipped across the room, eyes fixed on the blond perched on one of the beige sofas, meeting the appreciative gaze with smouldering eyes. Sasuke broke the gaze, tossing his head in the opposite direction as he stepped up into a cage, spinning to slam the bars behind him, lips curling wickedly. He leaned against the curved metal facing his target, hands gripping the poles tightly as he slid his feet back, ass in the air and back curving invitingly. His eyes dropped to half mast as the man leaned forward, elbows on knees and chin resting on tightly clasped hands. Sliding his chest up the bars Sasuke spun, pressing ass and shoulders against the cage and tilting his head to meet the man’s gaze as he humped back into the metal, sliding up and down and spreading his pretty white legs provocatively. As he rose and fell the leather skin-tight shorts stretched obscenely across his ass, his dark crop catching against the metal to reveal more smooth, unmarked skin. 

Across the room Sasuke watched with satisfaction as the man’s blue eyes narrowed, and he lifted a leg to hitch it against the bar by his head, clearly flaunting his flexibility. Smirk widening, he released the metal to turn again, pressing his back into the opposite side of the cage, slipping to the floor and onto all fours. Gaze still locked with his prey, Sasuke slid his hands along the smooth concrete, body rippling and undulating smoothly as he spread his legs and swayed to the music. A low whistle and a few hollers sounded from behind him, and with disinterest he noticed he was drawing quite a crowd. Smirking, he widened his legs, tossing his head and pulling back to crawl across his stage. At this, the man leaned back slowly, spreading his jean clad legs and relaxing against the plush sofa to reveal his clothed hard-on to Sasuke. Licking his lips, Sasuke knelt just behind the bars, pressing slim shoulders against the mesh and sliding a hand down his front, brushing his own rising erection in an obvious display. Distantly he noted more whistles sounding all around him — but he only had eyes for one man. 

With another smirk he wound his unoccupied forearm around the vertical bars, palming himself to the music and rotating his hips with the beat. Slowly he let his hand trail across his front, up a taught stomach to slide the black top high enough to reveal perked nipples and a hairless chest. The man’s gaze burned into him as he twisted, knees and hips shifting apart to provide an appropriate profile as he released the cage to slide his hands around to cup his ass. Smirk shifting into a seductive smile, he bent forward, chest pressing against the ground as his hips waved and fingers clenched against his ass cheeks, closest knee pulling up toward his shoulder as he stared straight at the blond. Cheek pressed to the ground, Sasuke bit his lip gently, tugging slightly as he rocked his hips back and forth, fingers splayed and roving. He was getting a little too turned on to continue this game, he realised, as the man’s scorching gaze followed his fingers as they slid down his crack to brush over his perineum. Biting a little harder on his lips in an effort to withhold a moan, Sasuke let his lashes flutter closed for a few precious moments.

A hand on his leg had his eyes snapping open, dark glare fixated on the man who had dared to reach out and touch him. Furious and vaguely disgusted, Sasuke twisted his leg until he had the intruder’s forearm pressed hard into the floor, rising to his feet to step harder on the limb until the man groaned. Despite the interruption, Sasuke found himself smirking once more, unable to resist the sadistic pleasure at the sight of a man at his mercy. Releasing the man from beneath his boots Sasuke glanced across the room, pleased to find the blond’s eyes filled with possessive rage, fists clenched tight on his knees as he fought to uphold his relaxed appearance. Fluttering his lashes coyly, Sasuke once more began to rock and sway to the music, gyrating his hips with hands all over what he _knew_ was a provocative body. 

When the beat changed, growing heavier as the lights changed colour to flash red and gold across his pale skin, Sasuke gave in to temptation. Unable to hold back any more, he slid his legs apart and began to shamelessly palm himself, rubbing his cock through the tight shorts and rolling his head back as pleasure sparked down his spine. Moaning, mouth open and head tossed back he rocked to the music, opening his eyes a fraction to glance toward the sofa’s. The blond man had risen, and was now prowling closer to the cages, cutting easily through the crowd toward where Sasuke was dancing. The sight had Sasuke shivering, the lust in deep blue eyes turning him on more then the hand on his erection. Smirk returning, he waiting impatiently for the sound of boots ascending the steps to the cage, and as the metal door swung open Sasuke turned just in time for arms to wrap possessively around his lithe figure. Smiling into the warm chest, Sasuke allowed large hands to spin him roughly, turning him back toward the crowd as he was pressed into the taller man. Amused, he let his head be tilted back by the hand gripping his chin tightly, the other tanned hand coming around and up his body to tug the polo-neck away from his throat. The material stretched, peeling away from his slightly sweat-damp skin to reveal a dark collar beneath, the man bending to let lips brush Sasuke’s ear.

“Now they all know you’re _mine_ ,”

A voice purred low, and against his neck Sasuke felt the man’s lips curl into a smile.


End file.
